


Gods

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Gods

爆炸的威力将他的骨骼震碎，随后是火焰，烧了去他残余的皮肤。昏沉包裹下的神明在足够融化酮体的高温里屏息。

多半是那笨重铁壳的残骸，翘起只尖利的钢刺穿过孱弱凝结的肉身。竟让他想起恶魔似乎也是如此受了天使的仲裁。此时此刻，怒火却一反常态的熄作了灰烬，男人坦然躺在烈火熊熊里，平静而无奈的接受无可避免的失败。

空有虚势的火再难伤到他，唯一的功用便也只剩噼啪作响。纯粹的元素碰撞着，在新生的神明四周叫嚣讥嘲。狼狈的生命由任它们尽情的烧，在本该启程之际停滞不前。

和平本应如此。

他从未如此虚弱。喧闹而好战的人类在无时不刻向这位神祇输送力量，偏偏在行进着和平的计谋的时候，神力弃他而去。而最可恨的是当计划如此结束时，不凡的力量又回来了，只为保他不死。

这完全是作弄。

而他无能为力。

直到周身的火也将熄，四肢百骸的疼痛却顽固不退，他不肯催自己动弹，甚至想着便在这荒芜的僻静处待上个几世纪，或许那时人类的历史早已终焉，而自己的魂灵也应不复存在。

但那个...那个可怜的东西，他肯定会继续苟延残喘的。男人阖上眼，仅仅因为脑海里一个模糊不清的身影兀自发笑。开怀的动作扯到正愈合的脆弱骨骼，撕裂出一阵血腥味道。

冰凉袭上他的脸颊，冲入意识的警觉使他睁大了眼，那梦里才有的轮廓毫无道理的在自己身前显了形状。低迷的状态让他看不清周遭，可摸在自己脸上的手那么柔而富有力量，让他像个幼稚的雏子，让他泛起无法拒绝的睡意。

是你啊。

他喃喃。

你离不开我。

面上撕裂开的笑可怖如疯子，他在垂危的最后一刻紧紧抓住对方施舍来的手。沉静由另一端穿过来，只在分秒之间浸没了身前可悲的东西。

你现在可离不开我了。

他在昏迷前依旧沾沾自喜。

 

夜半时他醒过来，从昏沉的泥沼里第一时间捕捉到古老神明的影子。蹒跚爬起的声响并未叨扰到对方的短暂休憩，August向身后看，发现如今距离早先自己坠崖的地点已经相差数公里。

倚靠巨石的人依旧未醒，在清明的月光下显得轮廓柔和冰凉。一对长眉微蹙着，表情在当下不合时宜的冷冽如水了起来。

无暇多看几眼，他向来时的方向走了几步，屏息去捕捉几公里外的汽车声响。

哦，Sloane那个婊子竟然带了半个印度的军队过来。

蝗虫般的士兵将自己先前乘的直升机都给拆了个干净，要不是Mendez，自己或许已经被寻到，到那时他的问题可不止是妄图毁灭世界那样简单了。

他得证明自己为何得以存活。

而事实上，这个问题很简单，就好比面前沉睡的另一个一样。若不出意外，这人的相片资料早在四五十年前就存放在了中情局的档案室里，只是尘世喧嚣，时势变迁，纸张机器记忆得总是比人类更深刻。

而他们，他们并非人类。

比起平静的，Walker往往显眼得嚣张，他的化身在如今世界中多的瞩目，信徒更是不胜其数。直接得说，枪支子弹熔铸成他的面相，雕琢了他的性情。他是象征着疯狂混乱的新神的其中之一，和其他同龄造物一样，如杂草一样在信仰崩坏的旧世界上肆意滋长。强大的同时也不懂收敛。

与Mendez无一相同。

哦，同为异类或许是它们唯一的连接。

有关Mendez的组成...开口便是无法避免的古旧与生僻。他诞生的时日那样久远，即便在流传的神话中也鲜少提及。又因为古神的概念往往比童稚者们宽泛模糊。关于Mendez自身实在难以界定。谈及它，它曾游弋于战场，守护战斗于时间最初的人们周全。你可以称它作一柄锈钝的长矛，同样可以叫它安宁平和。

Quirinus。

古罗马帝国三分之一的天空。

熄灭的战火。

奄塌的神庙。

它的原本。

信徒们在时间的沙漏中逐渐跌进另一个世界，若要说旧神统治的溃散，约莫从Quirinus的时代就开始初现端倪。三主神隐匿了踪影，褪去了色彩。饥饿的时代来临了，往日宏大的神庙穹顶轰然破碎，如雷声响震颤着，它来的那么快，就连行走如飞的神灵也追不上。

痛。

痛如针刺破神的梦境，眼前景象与梦中残破截然不同，却都颇令人无奈恼心。

蓝眼睛眨了再眨。撇开头轻蔑的吐出自己口腔的血沫。

“我还以为你走不出那扇门。”

Mendez，或者说是Quirinus抬头，尽力睁开眼面对这再嚣张不过的挑衅。可他当下太累了，方才的睡眠帮不了他什么，倒是唇间残留的些许血液支撑着自己。“...别，我现在没力气...我只是想让事情简单些。”

声音中的颤栗无法隐藏，字句里的示弱让Walker的锋芒不知该往何处使。不难想象Tony是如何赶到克什米尔，又是在过去几小时内拖着自己断断续续的行驶着神的最后一点便利踏行这狼狈的逃亡路。

年轻的神明未见过战神的风姿，却坚信绝不该是这般颓态。

只是分秒时间，身下的男子又显得昏昏欲睡了起来，那只毛茸茸的脑袋向一边无力的歪去，散乱下去的碎发遮住焦棕色的眼睛。

他一定是撑不住了才终于稍作停留。

抚摸着的皮肤冰凉，事到如今Tony连模仿也不免拙劣起来。“不，不许睡。”Walker动了动身体，果不其然的察觉伤势愈合了大半，抓住自己衣襟的手倒是格外固执，“停，我已经差不多了。你在自杀。”无名火在心中不由烧了起来，守护神。他兀自冷笑，不清楚谁更需要守护。

一把将唯一尚还温暖着的手推拒，另一只停留在Mendez脸颊的手向后去扶住对方的后脑。紧接着是贴合的唇，好战的尖牙擅自咬开自己的皮肤，让汩汩鲜血传递入无力反抗的嘴里。他用舌头抵住对方的小舌  
，好让这次献祭更顺畅无阻。

乖巧的呻吟圆滑的从口腔中勾连出来，血液一向是最直接而强劲的介质，新神挟持着旧物，将荒原作了祭台，将自己作了祭品。

血溶进津液里，在唇齿间发出啧啧水声，淹没过他的鼻音，也让怀中的造物再次鲜活过来。

以至于有气力让他推开他。

Walker不恼，似笑非笑的咽下自己口中的湿液，再次舔弄唇上的小口时那处已经完好如初。可他并不在乎，一双蓝眸子只顾欣赏Mendez羞赧恼火的模样，颊上的绯红更直白的表达了他的情意。好不讨新神的喜欢。他上前想再吻，耳边不合时宜的传来几百米开外士兵的脚步声，这并非大规模的搜寻，一两个凡人倒还正好作他开怀时的草芥。

上挑的眉和勾起的嘴角说尽了Walker的心思，收入眼底的Mendez倒是主动的接受了第二次抛却借口的吻。搂上August的手臂怀着自己的打算，冷血的枪神默许过对方一点悲悯，任由他用刚刚得来的一点力量拥着自己离开此地。

 

“你才恢复一点。”

他对着床褥上冷汗涔涔的Mendez表达着不满。“我也可以...”

“我怀疑你并不想离开。”

Mendez倒是明白得很。男人的衬衫扣随意的解开去，就这样虚软的陷进了酒店的大床上。稍长的黑发在白床单上肆意散开去，显得旧神整体格外静谧平和，倒和他的声名极为符合了起来。“我真想你。”他附上去，独自在Mendez的肩头念叨，“你倒是不怕我现在干你。”

“随意。”这回答再敷衍不过，Walker这次倒是任着他睡了去，目光扫过床头上的方块字提示，心中大致确立下当下的方位。这应该是Mendez运用能力最为逞强的一次，或许他真不应该就任着他将自己带过来。

他本可以。

August幻想那炸弹启动的图景。

一个新世界。

他本应该给他的神明一个更好的和平。

 

Tbc


End file.
